Giantess And A Vampire
by Succubi-Lover
Summary: Her ectasy ruined by human children, Moka releases her rage and shrinks them down in order to punish them. And after her loss of Tskune Moka's hatred for humans is deeper than ever. Includes Foot Fetish, Shrinking/Giantess, Incest, Femdom. Don't like don't read, I own nothing. POLL on PROFILE.


Moka awoke to the site she awoke to every morning. Her gaze roamed over her gothic styled room, a queen sized bed, coated with scarlet silk sheets, matching the bloody shaded carpet. A book case rested against the left wall, containing works varying from rare tomes to modern fiction to erotic short stories. Her extensive wardrobe rested on the south side of the room, the old mahogany doors closed, waiting to be opened. Thick maroon drapes blocked out all semblance of light from the outside world.

Her gaze moved to the being that rested on their knees beside her bed. Scarlet locks bound in their usual style, her noble head bowed, her palms resting upon her bare legs, pressing her voluptuous naked breasts together. The only clothing bared was that of a black leather choker with word 'Slave' upon it – Moka herself preferred the crimson one, the contrast of the pale flesh and the choker gave the illusion of blood, of the redhead's throat being slit. Moka lipped her lips. Pity it was still in need of cleaning.

"Morning Mistress." The redhead greeted, her eyes closed.

"Morning Slave, I trust you have completed your chores?" Moka inquired with a regal tone as she sat upright in her bed, leaning back against her pillows.

"That I have Mistress, the floors have being swept, the kitchen cleaned, the laundry washed, the rooms have all being dusted and the gym is ready for you." She answered in a tone akin to clockwork.

"Good." Moka stated as she brushed back her duvet to reveal her mature figure. In the years that had passed since her time at Yokai…since Tskune, she had matured; her breasts were even larger than Kurumu's, her legs longer and more toned, her natural allure had intensified enough that any man would fall before her and kiss her feet, her pale hair reached passed her rounded hips.

No one could compare to her beauty. A black teddy clung to her figure and her bloody gaze seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. She slid off her bed, rising to her full height, her cock standing erect, pushing past the thin fabric and prodding the redhead's cheek.

"You may rise…Kokoa." Her commanded was heeded without hesitation as Kokoa obeyed her elder sister's command, her height stopping a head short of her sister. Her body now on full display, her breasts bouncing with a slight motion, her arms pressed to her side, her own penis too standing erect and had Moka still being sitting down she'd see how wet Kokoa's lips were, not that she couldn't smell their delectable scent from where she stood.

Kokoa tilted her head to the side, exposing the pale scarred flesh of her neck. Having long since being marked by Moka as being hers. Like she always wanted to be.

She remembered the day so clearly. Her sister had being suffering in depression when she failed to gain that _human,_ Tskune's adoration when that fake vanished with the rosary. In an attempt to return her sister to her former glory she brewed a lust potion, hoping the release would do the trick…well it was safe to say her plan worked…with the added bonus, no sooner than the bubbling concoction had touched Moka's lips did her cock grow and lust cloud her mind. And in that moment she took her younger sibling, pinned her down on the floor and claimed her virginity, burying her fangs into the redhead's neck. The memory of Moka's cock thrusting in and out of her pussy still drove Kokoa mad. Then Moka had gone and forced the remaining liquid down Kokoa's throat. That had been the day their relationship began to change and Kokoa lost her status as sister and became Moka's slut.

Moka shot forward, burying her fangs into Kokoa's neck. The redhead's breath hitched as her skin gave way and the familiar tingling sensation came over her, her lower lips twitching in pleasure as she gave her body to Moka.

Once she had her fill Moka released Kokoa and stepped back, licking the stray drops from her lips. Kokoa shivered.

"Go and wait for me in the gym."

Kokoa bowed her head, turning on her heel she fled the bedroom, sprinting towards the gym. Moka turned her back on the door, she removed the straps of her teddy and let it slide to the floor, she then turned to her wardrobe, briefly opening it to fish out a white gi, bound by a black belt.

…

The sparing session was quick and intense. Punches were exchanged along with the occasional blow of an oversized weapons. Kokoa pushed as hard as she could. Giving it her all to ensure her Mistress broke a sweat, until by the end, the redhead's naked form glistened with sweat and even Moka 's breath was heavy, her chest heaving.

"You have done well Slave." Moka acknowledged as she loosened her belt, shrugging her shoulders, the gi fell to the floor, leaving the vampiress clad only in a pair of white panties and a pair of matching socks, "You have earned your reward."

"Oh, thank you Mistress." Moka bowed, dropping to her knees as Moka extended her leg out to her, pausing as her socked foot levitated beneath Kokoa's petite nose. She got the hint. She leaned forward as Moka twisted her heel. Kokoa pressed her face into Moka's soul.

The sweat drenched fabric pressed against her heated face; it was ever so slightly refreshing. She inhaled deeply, the heavenly scent of her Mistress's feet filling her, getting stuck in her nose as she continued to take forceful sniffs.

"Don't forget between the toes now." She lifted her head, pressing her nose between the covered toes as best she could, relishing in the scent. Moka squeezed her big and second toes together, trapping her slave's nose, enjoying how she gasped, opening her mouth to breath only for Moka to slam her heel against Kokoa's lips. She stopped her attempt.

Kokoa felt her lungs grow close to bursting before Moka finally released her nose. She inhaled deeply and rapidly. Desperate for oxygen as Moka ensured that her desperate breaths were filled with the air of her stinky, sweaty feet.

"Thank you Mistress, your feet smell divine and only more so after that spar, you are most gracious to allow me to smell the result." Kokoa gasped.

"I really am too good for you aren't I." Moka sighed as she removed her foot from Kokoa, smirking at the disappointed sigh she received.

"Yes…thank you Mistress, you are far too kind." Kokoa continued to praise "Truly-" she was silenced as Moka plunged her toes into her mouth.

"Remove my sock."

Kokoa smiled around the food. She curled her tongue beneath the toes, moaning as the taste of foot sweat filled her mouth, she pulled back a piece of the fabric before using her teeth to fully remove the sock, Moka retrieved it from her slave's waiting mouth before representing her with her pale, sweaty bare foot.

"Clean it."

Kokoa latched onto the foot, sucking on her toes, slurping the sweat and dirt between them, her tongue shooting out and bathing Moka's soul in her saliva. Moka groaned, inclining her head, her eyes closing as she basked in the pleasurable sensation of her slave's tongue on her foot. Her hand dipped into her panties and retrieved her hard cock; she brought her sock to her face and inhaled her scent deeply. She moaned in pleasure as she began to pump the full length of her cock, positioning it above her slave.

Kokoa only doubled her efforts, desperate to pleasure her Mistress, shoving the foot into her mouth until a fraction entered her throat, she gasped as Moka wiggled her toes in her throat. Her tongue extended and she began to worship Moka's heel.

Moka for her part continued to moan in ecstasy, she took the toe section of her sock into her mouth, forcefully sucking the sweat from its fabric.

She pumped herself faster and faster and faster, she was so close now. She was on the edge of her release. So close, so close.

The air filled with screams and yells. The mood was shattered. Moka snatched her foot back from Kokoa. She stamped over to the window, peering out; she saw a double-decked school bus, smoke erupting from its engine with mass amounts of children exiting the damaged vehicle, their ages seeming to vary from ten to fourteen.

"Humans!" She hissed the word as if it left a rotten taste in her mouth.

Kokoa joined her Mistress' side, eyes wide in surprise. They had chosen this estate because it was in the middle of nowhere, miles from any city. It had to be some kind of school trip or somet? Maybe a nature thing? Whatever it was it meant one thing. Mistress wasn't happy.

"What should we do Mistress?" Kokoa asked.

"Get me Yukari's gift, if they bother me again they will be punished." Moka spat as she turned and left Kokoa, ignoring her discarded sock, having dropped it when the humans arrived. Kokoa snatched the sock. Sneaking a quick sniff before balling it in her fist and rushing off to complete her task.


End file.
